


Not your type of girl

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU in which Hannah is the resident small-town "out" girl, and Ingrid is so far in the closet she doesn't even know there's more to expect out of her life. That is, until she meets Hannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your type of girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, how exciting to be writing my first fanfic for this lovely couple! I hope you enjoy reading, feel free to leave your constructive comments below and and pay me a visit at tumblr for more hangrid goodies! (Hangridsweater.tumblr.com)

Hannah Hart knew better than to fall in love with a straight girl. At least, she thought she did. 

The day she lost all instinct to guard her heart and threw her common sense out the window was the first day of school, Sophomore year of high school. Up until that point Hannah had a plan. She knew she was the one of the only "out" kids within in their small community, and even though she wasn't bullied, it left her pretty low on the high school hierarchy. It was like there was an unwritten rule that if you didn't fit into a specific established group, it was best to keep quiet and stay out of everyone's business. Hannah fully intended to follow that invisible contract. She was going to stay under the radar and then when she made it to college, she would finally find a group of her own and her Big Lesbian Adventure would begin, and her life would be just like the L word. 

Of course, Ingrid Nilsen was an unforeseen obstacle in the plan. 

From the first moment she saw her, she knew staying under the radar would be exponentially more difficult. 

"Mind if I sit here?" 

Hannah heard her soft voice before she saw her, and immediately looked up from her English literature textbook to the girl standing next to the empty chair across from her. 

It was clear that whoever the petite brunette was, she had to be from somewhere else. She was wearing a soft yellow dress that hit her knees and black flats with little cat faces on them, and most importantly she was smiling. No one smiled at Hannah, at least not a genuine, happy-to-see-you smile. This girl, however, radiated happiness. Before she answered, Hannah found herself smiling back. 

"Go right ahead." she replied, watching as the girl set her backpack down and sat down. It was about ten minutes before class was to start, so most of the students were still lingering in the hallway talking. Not even the teacher was there yet. 

Internally, she was panicking. It was just her luck that this gorgeous girl, who was obviously too new to be accustomed to the apathetic environment, had chosen Hannah to sit next to. There were two other seats at the table, and Hannah knew no one was going to fill those seats unless they were forced to. No one wanted to sit next to the new girl, and Hannah wasn't seen as a much better option anyway. This probably meant their teacher would encourage Hannah to show this girl around, not that Hannah had a problem with that. Just as she was wondering what to call the pretty brunette girl, the soft voice spoke again. 

"I'm Ingrid, by the way." 

Then there was a hand outstretched in front of the blonde, who hesitates for just a moment before making a brief handshake, which Ingrid held onto. 

"Hannah." she clarified. 

"Nice to meet you Hannah." Ingrid smiles again, letting her hand go gently. Hannah found herself staring at the other girl's sweet brown eyes, a little flick of eyeliner drawn out in the corner. Sure, she had makeup on, but she wore it in a way where she wasn't trying to hide or cover up anything, just enhance what was already there. Hannah had never been so instantly attracted to someone. 

"So, you're new here." Hannah stated, no hint of a question. 

Ingrid smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is it that obvious?" 

"Just a really small town. I've known most of the kids here since Pre-K." 

"Well, now you know Ingrid from California. Starting today." 

Hannah tried to bite her lip to contain the smile that was threatening to spread from ear to ear as the warning bell sounded and their chattering classmates started to file in. 

Something told her that she’d be remembering this day for a while.


End file.
